I Have No Shadow!
by The High School Hero
Summary: After a unexpected fight with a lethal gang of wolves in a alley, Shadow is taken hostage, a few hours later, he wakes up in chains, a wolf claiming that he is the ultimate, leaves our dark-hearted hero steamed, meanwhile, Sonic will realise that without Shadow, he has no Shadow... Can the ultimate life form escape? find out in this fanfic! R and R PLZ! rated T for guns and stuff!
1. The dissaperance of Shadow the Hedgehog

**Okie Dokie! This is my forth story (I need to start doing oneshots!) its called 'I Have No Shadow'**

**Summary: After a fight with a lethal gang of wolves in a alley, Shadow is taken hostage, while Sonic is left for dead, a wolf claiming that he is the ultimate, leaves our dark-hearted hero steamed, Sonic will realise that without Shadow, he has no Shadow...**

**I'm not gonna lie, the summary sounds...*clears throat* a tad bit off subject , but that's all I came up with! (I'll change it sooner or later!)**

**All characters involved in this fanfic are copyrighted by Sega! (Except for the oc's I use, they're mine!)**

**Ok, Readers and Reviewers, enjoy my fourth installment!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the disappearance of Shadow the Hedgehog.**

It was another fantastic day in the wonderful city of station square. faithful residents and adults walking by, waving to everyone they meet, children playing gleefully in the parks or meadows and elders sitting on the bench as happy couples. Yep, it was living proof that everyone was happy that day! Well...everyone except one.

"Grr...curses to everyone who live on this dreadful planet!" Who else than the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog? Shadow was walking through the park, ignoring the smiles that were received to him. all he saw in his mind was darkness, destruction, and turmoil.

Shadow growled once more. "If only Maria was here, she would take me out of this hell hole, and I wish I didn't meet my so- called friends either! Especially that, disgusting, pathetic excuse of a-"

"Hey Shadow!"A blue blur stopped dead in his tracks and greeted the black and crimson Hedgehog. It was none other than Station Square's greatest hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow said nothing, only glared murderously at the blue blur.

"Hey Shadow! -hey! -hey Shadow!-Shadow! -Shadow -Shadow -Shad -Shad -Shad -Shad -Shadoo! -Shad'oh! -Shadō za Hejjihoggu! -Shad-"

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT!?" Shadow bellowed so loud, the whole park went Silent.

"Wanna race?" Said Sonic In his usual, Cocky manner

Shadow just walked away calmly before he was going to kill the blue hedgehog in public. However, Sonic did not take 'No' for an answer, So, he followed him.

"**Walking around at the speed of a snail, got places to go and I got to beat Shadow**" Sonic said in a 'City Escape' type of way

Shadow tried to take no notice, but his anger boiled up inside him, waiting to Explode out! But he kept it inside and took up the pace of walking

Sonic continued what Shadow thought as annoying

Shadow couldn't take no more, he started running. he used his air -shoes to Skate a bit faster.

Sonic picked up the pace, So did Shadow, They both went at Super Sonic Speed

Shadow was getting greatly annoyed of this Shadow spotted Amy in a distance "YO ROSE! SONIC AT SIX O' CLOCK!" Amy turned around and Saw Sonic racing Shadow. Without further notice, only two clicks of her fingers, Her trusty weapon: the Piko Piko Hammer landed in her palms; She aimed it at Sonic who was Coming up really fast.

However, Sonic didn't know that Amy was gonna hit him, He was more focused on the race.

CLANG! Went Amy's hammer, Connecting with Sonic's face. The Blue blur collapsed on the ground, unconscious

"Gotcha!, My darling Sonic!" Amy said in a happily honor. The pink hedgehog picked the groggily ,unconscious Hedgehog up and carried him to her House. Let's just Say, Sonic would be Freaked out like a ghost, next morning.

Shadow chuckled darkly, as a sign of Victory.

He returned to that Dark, moody Attitude he was in earlier, and he resumed his thoughts.

"Like I said earlier, pathetic excuse of a Hedgehog who's always annoying me since I was revived by Doctor Eggman. Hmph, Life has been the worst for me. Why do I have to suffer this...PAIN?" Shadow held his head in grief. Then a mysterious something stood in front of Shadow, glaring down at him.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Shadow The Hedgehog!"

Shadow raised his head up, meeting a face of the mysterious person "What do you want?"

"Whoa, hey! I'm only asking for a favor!" The person raised his hands in surrender

"You better make it worth my while, before you'll pay for those wasteful minutes dearly!" Shadow retorted back.

"Just hear me out, ok?. There's someone who wants me dead and I want you to err...'Take him out' before he gets me"

"Hmph! Sorry, but I don't assassinate people!, that's not my style!"

"Ok, let's just say I can help you with the little problem you have."

Shadow looked up slowly. " I'm listening..."

"If you help me with my problem, I can keep the blue one off your back for a while. Its like winner takes all! so, do we have a deal?" The person reached his hand out for a deal.

Shadow thought for a bit, then replied sternly. "Hmph, you got yourself a deal." he shook the wolf's hand. Then he got his gun.

"Okay, where to?" The gun cocked as a sign that he was ready.

Shadow arrived silently. He slowly entered the alley, and met a face, scowling at him. Shadow showed no remorse and gritted his teeth.

"Hey!, what are you doing here!?"

"I came to warn you!"

"'Bout what?"

"To stay away from him!"

"Or what?!"

"Or else!" Shadow whipped out his gun.

After that, a few other people appeared from behind the man. They had seriously angry faces on. Shadow showed no difference, just scowled.

"Ok, let's dance sucker!"

*meanwhile...*

Sonic was desperately trying to get out of Amy's house, which he called a mental asylum. So he made an exit via window, and made his way far away from there.

"What was I doing in Amy's house?!" Sonic mentally screamed, as he ran into the city. It only took him a few seconds as he entered the city, he needed to clear his mind a little bit, but he couldn't think straight because of some commotion in the alley.

"What is going on?" He hid behind a wall, taking the risk and peeks behind, spotting Shadow against a group of a mean-looking gang. "Shadow!" Shadow didn't turn around but he knew it was Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog jumped into action.

"I thought I find you in here!" As some charged after him, he axed kicked them 3 seconds straight.

"Back off, Faker! This is my fight!" Shadow punched and kicked 3 of the members.

"Gee, you sound like Knuckles!"

"Watch it!" Shadow ducked and dodged some gunshots.

"Take that!" While, Sonic leg-swiped 5 of them off their feet.

There was only the boss left, the two rivals stared at the grey wolf, who stared back. "Have you got anything to say before I send you straight to hell?"

The grey fox didn't growl, he smirked as he saw someone behind Shadow. "What are you smirking at?!" Just then he heard a yelp, Shadow made a slight mistake and turned to see his comrade on the floor unconscious. "Sonic!"

"Say goodnight, Shadow the hedgehog."

**BOOM!**

The last thing they heard was a gunshot.

* * *

**I can't believe that took me almost 3 months to write, now that I have the inspiration again, I can upload this easily.**

**See ya!**


	2. A trapped Shadow

**Ahh, I can't wait for my school's sports day! Only a month away! And I can show this show-off in my school what I'm made of!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And sorry for the late update! I loved reading them though! So, chapter 2 is here! And its basically me, having a stab of P.O.V writing for once. So pleeeeeease tell me that I'm doing good with povs plz! **

**the highlight of the moment: ever since I started FanFiction, my english grades have gone up! I'd be looking at a Level 7 by the end of the year!**

**Anyhow, Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A trapped Shadow!**

***Shadow's POV***

Ugh...

...the pain...doesn't hurt that much, all I remember was Sonic on the floor unconcious...and a gunshot... Where am I? What am I doing h-...what? I'm chained, from my arms to my feet.

Wait a minute, I hear footsteps...I see scars on his left eye, orange pupils, black hair and shades...drat, its that damn wolf again, what does he want?

"I thought I'd never see the day that I capture the lengendary Shadow the hedgehog, haha, precious!"

I snarl at him murderously, I had no time to talk to him now, I had to get the hell outta here, "Get me outta these chains before I chaos spear your ass to the moon!"

"Ooh! Such big words for a traumatic hedgehog! now I'm scared!" As I realised he was mocking me, I growled under my breath once more, this wolf is pushing my buttons. "You don't know who your dealing with! I can easily turn you to-"

"Just face it, Shadow! you're not the ultimate life form...I am."

Ok, this wolf just pushed my last button, "Hmph! We'll see who's the ultimate when I get out of these chains, CHAOS..."... What? Why is it not working?

Then, he revealed something from his pocket. "Looking for.. this?"... Damn. He has my damn fourth chaos emerald, grr, noone takes my damn fourth chaos emerald!

"My emerald...you!"

"Hehe, let's see if you can preform chaos control without a emerald...I'm waaaiting...I guess not." He's starting to walk away, how I hate his guts right now.

"Oh, and by the way, the name's Claw, remember it hedgehog! 'cause that name is gonna haunt you for the rest of your life." The last thing I heard from him, was a maniacal laugh, and a loud thump, which was the door.

Great, he just went with my emerald, am I pissed off? Yes I am, but am I giving up? That answer would be no, I vow to get out of this asylum, even if it's the last thing I do!..Then I'll show this wolf 'who's the ultimate!'

*Meanwhile...*

"Ngh...Shadow?...Anyone?...Someone?" Our blue hero walks helplessly through the bright streets of station square, hoping to find Shadow, the only thing he remembers, was a gunshot, then everything blacked out, everything was a blur. holding the wound in his tummy, he winced, he didn't feel so good, he needed to go to Tails' house, it also feels like he's gonna pass out in a few minutes...so he picked up the pace.

Sonic knocked on the door a few times, it only took a few seconds for Tails to answer the door, he was in his PJ's as it was night time.

"Sonic!" Tails was shocked to see his wound in his stomach, he reacted to his instincts and let him in.

"Sonic, what happened? Are you hurt? Do you feel anything?"

_**"Oh no, blurry vision is coming back...no..no...don't...darn." **_however, the blue blur didn't respond as he collapsed before telling his faithul sidekick the situation.

"Sonic?...Sonic!...Sonic..." Tails tried to wake him up, as much as he could, he literally stayed up all night, patching up his wound, and trying to wake him up.

*Next morning...*

***Sonic's POV***

**...What stood before me was a wolf, implanted rings..that kind of looks like Shadow's.**

**"Well, well, well...if it isn't the blue one Sonic the Hedgehog."**

**What? How does he know my name? He continued as soon as he saw my disbeliefed expression.**

**"Your probably wondering how I know your name, huh? Shadow really talks about you a lot."**

**Shadow? Could..could he have taken Shadow? "What have you done to him?!"**

**"Psh! You don't need to know about that old dust, meet your new U.L.F...me."**

**What the? New ultimate life form? Him? I thought he was crazy! Noone could take Shadow's place, Noone! I exploded into a guffaw, finding myself in disbelief. He gritted his teeth at me as he dissapeared. As I didn't know he did that, he did a heavy kick which sent me flying, and slowly to the ground with a thump.**

**"Stupid hedgehog! Noone mocks the ultimate life form! Now you shall pay!"**

**Suddenly, everything around me started to dissolve...huh, this 'Shadow wannabe' achually means buissness. I got up slowly, eyeing this 'wannabe', I quickly got into my fighting stance, as he got out Shadow's chaos emerald.**

**"Welcome to my world, Sonic the Hedgehog,"**

***Normal POV***

"Sonic!...Sonic!" Tails tried to wake him up, but just like the many attempts, they failed. Tails tried one more attempt, this time, bribing him to wake up for a plate of chillidogs. The aroma reached his nose very quickly...but his dream fading away at the same time. A few seconds of twisting and turning, he leapt out of his sleep, looking at various places. As he switched his eyes on Tails, he sighed happily. When it was the appropiate time, Tails started to talk.

"Sonic...are you okay? what happened last night? You seem...indulgedingly scared."

"Pfft! Me? Scared? Never! And of course I'm okay!"

"...that doesn't explain the wound in your tummy."

Sonic peeked down at his stomach, it was bandaged, with a big buldge of dark, dried, red blood in the middle.

"...oh. It's a long story though."

The little fox nodded as Sonic began to explain what happened.

***2 minutes later***

"Oh my..." As soon as our blue hero have finished, Tails was speechless. "Shouldn't we look for Shadow immediately?"

"Well...Shadow is Shadow after all, he'll find his way, even if it's the last thing he does!" Then, Sonic looked down at the batch of chilidogs, "..err,...can I have some?"

"They're yours anyway!" And with that, Sonic digged in with -what he thinks is the food of the gods- the incredible batch of chilidogs.

"Aww man! It'll kinda suck without Shadow around...maybe I can find someone else to annoy...hehehe." Thought Sonic as he munched on another chilidog. Afterwards, he took the rest of the 'dogs, said his goodbyes to Tails, and sped out of there. I wonder who is he gonna annoy the crap out of now?

* * *

**Done, done and...DONE! This took about a month or two to finish, this probably shows how busy I am...summer really has an impact on me.**

**Once again, Sowwie for the late update! Plz review and I'll see you whenever I update again!**

**PEACE! **


	3. How to annoy a Knuckle-head!

**Right! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Seriously, I don't know how much I can thank you enough!**

**Someone (I'm not naming names.) has pointed out that this is unraveling into a Sonadow fanfic. I kinda freaked when I read it over and over again. I asked some of my FFN buddies about it and some of them agreed, and, (for the first time on this site,) I don't know what to do with the story! I could either cut the ropes loose to make it a Sonadow fanfic or...pull the ropes back to make it into a Sonadow friendship. I think I'm gonna do a poll, or, if you have your opinion of what this story should be, could you please PM me?**

**Oh, and this is a recommendation for a story! I've read this myself, and its AWESOME! For all you hard-core fans of Shadow the Hedgehog, here is a story for you! Its called Nothing but flames and ashes. And it's written by Mission' Shadow Support! I urge you to go check it out! Do it for the author...plz. And if you like it? Leave a review, favorite and/or follow it!**

**Right! I think my POV writing went well last time, so let's give it a go this time!**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

**P.S: there are some gory scenes when it comes to Shadow's part(s) just a warning I wanted to point out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How to annoy a Knucklehead!**

With a few twists and turns, Sonic had finally made it. Angel Island. Home of the Master Emerald and the guardian of the Master Emerald. Which was Knuckles the echidna. Meanwhile, Knuckles was doing his usual duty, until he spotted Sonic racing on the stairs.

(...)

***Shadow's P.O.V***

...This sucks...

I appeared a bit fed up. First, that damn wolf took my emerald, and now I can get out of these chains. I gave the chain on my left hand a pull one last time. Surprisingly, the chain gave in and broke. Looking determined, I broke my right chain. Then my left feet, and then the right!

I fell off the board and landed like a cat...or a hedgehog. And tiptoed quietly to the door. But the clanging of my air shoes wasn't helping...

***Meanwhile at Angel Island...***

"Sonic...what are you doing here?" Knuckles growled underneath his breath, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh...nothing. Just wanted to check up on my bestest friend, and help you on your job." Sonic grinned cockily as he strayed to him.

"Since when where you MY best friend?!" He shoved Sonic away from him. "And I don't need your help on doing my job, thank you very much!" Then, Knuckles turned to the board next to the M.E. "I've been taking care of this emerald for 14 days! Not stolen, not broken! So don't screw it up with your clumsy cockiness!"

"Whoa- hoa! Calm down Knucklehead! Its cool that you're taking care of the M.E," Although Knuckles warned him to stay away, but Sonic had something up his sleeve. "...But it ain't my fault that you've gone soft."

"WHAT?!... Me?... Soft!?, I'll show you soft in 5 seconds!" With that, Knuckles lurched to Sonic, attempting to slash his face open, but the blue blur dodged it in time with a backflip. Then, he dashed away from the sanctuary with Knux behind him.

***With Shadow***

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Two of Claw's guards were guarding the main door. Heh, this should be easy.

I leapt on him, and dislocated his neck, I should've known when I heard a blood curdling crack. The second guard charged at me. I took the first guard's gun, and shot the second guard, no miss.

Technically, I shot him in the head. He collapsed in a horrible state. Blood pouring from his head rapidly. I breathed a curse word to both of them.

After, I found a knife in one of their pockets. I picked it up, and the other rifle, and made my way to Claw's office. I wanted to thank him personally for taking my emerald, and for threatening the Ultimate Life Form.

*At Angel Island...*

Sonic was standing in front of the Master Emerald, while Knuckles stood opposite him.

"What's the matter Knucklehead? Too slow to catch up?"

Knuckles wheezed between lines "Don't (wheeze) push your (wheeze) luck, (wheeze) hedgehog!"

"Pfft! Its pretty obvious you've gone soft. You should change your name to Softie the Echidna!"

"Don't..."

"_Here he comes, softer than the rest of them, the worst of them, softer than a pillow! You can call him softie, unlike me he can't rock me! He likes to wear a sockie!"_

Knuckles' eyes contrasted to bright red of anger, and flames started to form too. He charged at Sonic at full speed. His arm reeled back, ready to punch. The Blue Blur stood still. Then at the right time, he jumped out of the way. Causing Knuckles to accidently reel his fist forward, shattering the M.E and scattered the pieces around the island.

Before Knuckles realized his horribly halarious mistake, Sonic stepped back. Knuckles' eyes twitched rapidly. He walked to the 'number of days where the M.E wasn't stolen or broken' board. He rubbed out the '14' and rewrote '00'. Afterwards, he turned to Sonic.

"You...broke the M.E..."

"Err...whoa! Look at the time! I'd love to hang with ya, Knux, but I got things to see, places to run, hehe, see ya!" Sonic began to run off. Knux felt like he was going crazy, so he bellowed in full volume: _**DAMN YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! **_And he ran after him. Let's just say that Sonic will never be setting foot in Angel Island ever again.

Meanwhile, Tails was walking near angel island, just enjoying the scenery, but it was a little hard to do that when there was cursing and fighting up above. He looked up. It was a bit shocking when he saw a blue figure jump off the edge of the island. He immediately thought that it was Sonic! So he jumped into action, and tried to catch him. He moved backwards and forwards, until he moved to the middle. But, the blue blur crashed ontop of him.

They both released an 'OW!'

Minutes later, the two tailed kit tried to pry Sonic off him, still in pain. Although Tails' eyesight was a bit blurry, he knew what he was doing. But, things got a little worse when he saw a pink, blurry, familiar figure run up to them.

*With Shadow...again.*

**Normal POV!**

Shadow punched one more, and shot another one in the chest. He continued his way to Claw the Wolf.

*At Claw's office*

A guard busted in the door of his office. "Boss! He's escaped!"

"What? Shadow has escaped? Heh, should've got a better trap...let him come."

"What?! Claw! You don't know who you're dealing with here, we're talking about Shadow the Hedgehog! He can-"

"I KNOW! I know who I'm dealing with! I got a plan..." A sinister grin grew on his face. The guard stepped back, as he thought his boss has went a bit paranoid. "Maybe I'll-"

"Maybe I'll cut your frickin' insides out!" There, stood at the door of his office, was Shadow the Hedgehog, holding a injured guard. After splattering the wolf's brains open, with steaming red eyes of anger, he growled extremely dark. "You got a lot of serious explaining to do."

To be continued...

* * *

**There ya have it! The only one to be updated now is Sonic Couple Battles! I'm currently working on it now, and K.A.T.M.M.E is way ahead of anyone right now, so, that will not get updated anytime sooner. i hope you readers enjoyed this chappie!**

**See ya!**


	4. The Claws of Destruction! part 1!

**Hey everyone! Time for chappie 4! Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to cramp this story a couple of chappies short, originally I was gonna put 15 chappies for this, but since I'm getting too much writers block, I need to cram it to approx.10 or maybe 8 chappies.**

**Finally, I've decided that I'm not gonna make this fanfic into a Sonadow fic. I have read some, and I'm only 40% of the time creeped out about it. Plus, I think I'm not ready to write those fics until I fully understand it.**

**So, yeah. No Sonadow in this fic! Only friendship\rivalry :)**

**Enjoy the fourth chappie!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Claws of destruction part 1.**

Shadow's blood was boiling to a very high temperature. Claw could see that he wasn't in the mood, well, he could actually see that he was in his pissed off mode.

"Ah, Shadow! Wha- what's up?" Before Claw could say anything else, Shadow aimed his gun at him.

"I'll tell you what's up! First, you trap me in chains; second, you took my damn fourth chaos emerald away from me; third, you think that you're the Ultimate Life Form...should I keep going, or should I just splatter your brains all over the frickin' floor?"

In the nick of time, Claw saw one of his guards, he smirked devious and nervously exclaimed: "N-n-n-n-No way, Shadow!" The guard crept behind Shadow without him knowing. "Continue!"

"Hmph! I'm not wasting my time on your pleadi-" before Shadow could say anything else, he ducked and right hooked the guard from behind him. Claw looked in shock and began to get worried a bit. The U.L.F shot the guard in the head to show Claw that he was SO not in the mood. "I'm not falling for that joke the second time."

Claw sweatdropped but he grinned coyly. His dark, evil chuckle began to erupt into a maniacal laugh. Shadow stood in a fusion of confusion and anger.

"Okay Shadow, you got me!...but not quite." He whipped out Shadow's emerald. "Think you can get the emerald off of me?"

"Hmph! Fool, you can't harness chaos energy!"

"Heh, watch me" His fiery eyes narrowed to Shadow. The U.L.F dashed to him, devilled eyes an all. Claw shouted the two common words: "Chaos control!" At the right time, Shadow's eyes widens, realising those words being said, he felt himself starting to move slowly. Claw ran behind him, and karate kicked him to his desk. Shadow ended up crashing on it. Seconds later, he got up and tried to shoot Claw. Claw surprisingly dodged them with matrix moves. He then shouted another two words: "Chaos..spear!"

Shadow ran from behind the desk before it was destroyed. As he looked to his left, he could no longer see Claw. Suddenly, he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around only to be greeted by the claws scratching on his face. He gritted his teeth in pain, as blood began gushing out of his cheek. But Claw didn't stop there. He kicked his head and Shadow crashed on the nearest wall.

"I'm not giving up yet!" He muttered in the lowest growl possible.

*With Sonic...*

As far as we could remember, Sonic got into a fight with Knuckles and ended up on top of Tails,-who was also unconcious.- they also ended up in the hands of none other than a mysterious pink hedgehog...

**Sonic's POV...**

...Darn. I might have ticked off Knuckles a bit TOO much.

I lazily open my eyes, to see that I ended up in-

"Oh good, Sonic! You're awake!"

I groaned mentally; looks like I ended up in the mental asylum known as Amy's house. I sighed a long, depressing sigh. I'm gonna be here for hours. I also peaked at my left to see Tails on the arm chair unconscious. Huh, how did he get here?

...

Nevermind that! I need to find a way to get us outta here!

*With Shadow...*

Even though Shadow had tons of cuts and bruises and he was constantly bleeding in his mouth, he still never gave up on Claw.

"Damn hedgehog! Why don't you just give up already?" Claw kicked Shadow with every word he said. Shadow had enough and grabbed Claw's leg and threw him to the nearest wall.

"Because, I'm the ultimate life form! I. Can't. Die." Chaos spears flew in Shadow's direction, and he easily dodged them. He then eagle kicked at the direction to find noone there. He then bounced off the wall to face Claw, scratching him down to the ground. Shadow clenched his hands in the newly fresh cut.

Suddenly, he felt him grab his throat. He tried to free himself, but Claw's grip was too strong, and He was losing air quick, but didn't show any results about it. Eventually, Shadow kicked his in betweens very hard, making him release the hold. Shadow collapsed to the ground and took a breather. Claw held his in betweens in pain.

A few seconds later, Shadow stood up uneasily. His gloves had a few drops of blood on them, not to mention that his cheeks and some of his forehead had blood on them too.

Without thinking, the U.L.F charged at the hurt wolf while he had the chance. Suddenly, as he got closer and closer to Claw, he felt something sharp inserted into his chest. He looked down to see a knife...he collapsed on his knees, and slowly on his side.

Claw stood up to see what happened. He grinned. "It only took one knife to put down the ultimate life form..." After seconds of silence, Claw maniacaly laughed at him. He tapped him with his foot, and still he didn't move. So, he took Shadow's implant rings off of him and started at it with lure. He tried them on and golden lights gave off.

"Hmm...now that I have these on...I think I'm gonna visit that blue hedgehog- what's his name? Err...flash?..sound?..err?" He looked at his wall to see the latest newspaper: it showed that same blue hedgehog that he was talking about. And that hedgehog's name is-

"Sonic." Claw gritted his teeth as he said his name.

*With Sonic...*

**Sonic's POV**

Okay, so, 25 minutes had past. And I'm stuck in this mental asylum watching gossip shows. I swear I'll end up killing myself if I watch another one of those...things.

"Tails.." I called out weakly.

"...yeah?" He replied hoarsely.

"Ya think we'll get outta here?"

"I don't know Sonic, none of us can barely move. You basically broke every bone in my body when you landed on me."

"Hey! I haven't even put on weight! I'm not-"

At that moment, Amy entered the room.

"Okay boys! Medicine time!"

That literally slammed my mouth shut. I tried to get out of my couch and run away, but I forgot I'm aching all over.

...Why do I have to be so darn slow?! ;_;

Amy brought me back on the couch and put the spoon in front of my mouth.

"C'mon, Sonic! This'll ease the pain eternally! Here comes the chaos emerald!" **(Remember that statement in S.A.T.M.C?) **

Hearing that restored my sanity...until Amy stomped on my foot and inserted the spoon in my mouth... mmm... chillidog flavour.

***10 minutes later***

_**"We interrupt this program to bring you a urgent news bulletin." **_I decided to rest a bit before the medicine took its complete effect. Luckily, Tails sat beside me. Amy sat beside me also. They showed a gang of wolves looting a shop and terrorising citizens..and it's in station square! I stood up eagerly to know what will happen. _**"A gang of notorious wolves has invaded station square. G.U.N had done everything in its power to stop it. But the gang's leader has wiped them out all at once."**_

Heh, he looks like...that wolf I fought with Shadow... _**"It seems that we're about to hear th-" **_The camera crackled as it centred around the same wolf who I fought.

_**"Sonic. The. Hedgehog...heh, that name bothers me a lot. If you're watching this, I'm gonna challenge you...meet me at the camera shop that I'm currently looting, if you win, I'll leave the citizens alone..but if you lose..you and your friends leave Mobius and you never come back. So..what's your choice? Ahahahahaha!" **_The camera switched off.

***Normal POV***

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going; Whether you like it or not."

"I'm not disagreeing with ya, Sonic! I'm going too!" Tails said bravely.

"Me three!" Amy summoned her hammer as a sign that she was ready for battle.

"No...this wannabe wants me, and me only. Round up the others, and try to stop the other wolves in the process." With that, Sonic sped off to the main city, while Amy and Tails went to round up the others, minus Shadow.

**Done! Phew! Right! To tell you the truth I can't wait for the next chappies! Brace yourself for tension and fighting! I have a lot of guilt right now for killing Shadow...**

**Or did I kill him?**

**Anyhow, did you guys spot the Sonic and the missing chilli-dogs reference? **

**Regarding to S.C.B, I'm trying to push myself to finish it before the new season in December, only 5 episodes to go! So if you haven't read it yet, come support your fav couple in the fanfic! I focus on every single couple so you can tell that i'm not a bigger couple than the other one. that's how i dont get fanwars.**

**Oh, and don't bother me about K.A.T.M.M.E. Its taking a long time! But I'll get there!**

**And that's all I have to say I guess.**

**Keep calm and EAT PARTYRINGS! And I'll see ya later! :)**


	5. The Claws of Destruction! part 2!

**Okay...I'm into day three of H.S.H's Summer of awesomeness. I just found out I'm going swimming next week! WHOO! And on saturday, I'm going on another BBQ in the weekends! Anyhoo, Chappie 5 is here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far! I feel like there is only 5 or 4 chappies left of this story. Anyhoo, there's a Sonic Adventure 2 reference AND a S.C.B refrence.**

**First one to spot it gets a never-ending pack of partyrings for the summer! I'm being so nice because its my summer of awesomeness! ;) so expect this cooler version of me for the rest of my summer!**

**Okay then,**** enjoy the chappie!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The ****Claws of destruction! Part 2!**

*At Claw's abandoned hideout...*

Silence hung over Claw's office. And a dead, stinky stench too. A seriously cut and seriously injured Shadow just layed there, lifeless. But although he was dead, a voice inside his head called out to him.

_**"Shadow..."**__** A feminine voice said gracefully. Luckily, Shadow can still remember her voice after all these years. "Shadow...you must live...aren't you the true Ultimate Life?" The voice asked, Shadow attempted to reply, but he was too shocked.**_

_**"M-**__** M-... Maria?" He coughed out.**_

_**"Never forget who you are, Shadow...let noone doubt you...you ARE the Ultimate Life Form!"**_

_**Shadow just stood there in his mind**__**, he didn't say anything. "I...I-I err..."**_

_**"Do what's right..." The image of his long deceased friend disappeared slowly.**__** Shadow reached his hand to her, but before he knew it, she disappeared.**_

Seconds of silence passed. When suddenly, eyes of rage flashed open. He stood up, not paying attention to the knife in his stomach -Which, by the way, tore out a few seconds later.- he then noticed that his rings were missing, this just made him even angrier. He picked up his rifle, and the knife that was used to kill him. He licked the blood off of it and growled a threat: "Claw the Wolf...your blood will be MINE!"

*At Station Square*

Station square was chaos. No word could described the state of the town but that.

Wolves everywhere raided shops, damaged cars and captured some citizens, or probably killed them. We see the notorious Claw the Wolf fighting off the soldiers of G.U.N, but all of them failed when he released the all powerful chaos blast.

Suddenly, a blue blur knocked a wolf off the car and punched the other one. Eventually, a pack of wolves surrounded him. He did nothing but stared at all of them. As they became gradually closer, in the nick of time a voice shouted out to him.

"SONIC!" Amy, assisted with Tails and Knuckles called out to him. Amy let go of Tails' left foot and glided downwards. "COVER YOUR EARS!" Sonic obeyed and covered his ears. The wolves were confused at what was going on. "SPINNING PIKO SLAM!" Amy started to spin downwards at a very fast pace. Clicked her fingers twice to reveal her giant hammer. As she arrived to the ground, she slammed her hammer down, causing some shockwaves to blow them away. 20 seconds later, Sonic took his finger out of his ears.

"Hmm...nice entry, Amy!" Sonic complimented, Amy just giggled. "Just in the nick of time too!" He looked up to see Tails and Knuckles land infront of him. Sonic spotted some more wolves coming for them. "Looks like they want an encore! So let's give em' what they want!" The rest nodded in agreement. "You guys fight off the wolves, I'll try and find Claw!" With that, Sonic kicked and punched his way towards Claw.

*At Eggman's base...*

_**"An update on the Station Square takeover! World renowned hero: Sonic the Hedgehog **__**assissted with his friends have sped into the scene, fighting all the wolves they could come up against."**_

"OH, HELL NO!" The mad scientist bellowed. He had just seen the news. Wolves had taken over Station Square, and he was SO not happy about it. "Noone is going to take over Station Square but ME! I'll show those wolves who's the REAL leader around here!" So he summonded his army of Eggpawns and commanded to destroy every single wolf out there.

*With Amy...*

"C'mon little girly, give us the pretty litte hammer..." An anonymus wolf said to Amy.

"We don't want a good-looking woman like you to be using a weapon, now do we?" Wolf #2 added to it. Amy just stood there, showing no remorse.

"Okay...looks like we're gonna have to take it by force!" But before they could do that, two Eggpawns punched them thorougly in the face from the side, making them unconscious. Amy was shocked to see Eggman's robots saving her.

"Eggman's robots saved me?!" Amy was VERY confused.

"Pink hedgehog!" Eggman's voice echoed through one of his robots. "I've sent these robots to stop these wolves from being another obstacle to the Eggman Empire! I'm not helping you!"

"Heh, fair enough!"

*Meanwhile*

Luckily, Rouge, Cream and the Eggpawns chipped in to defeat the wild outbreak of the wolves.

"Those are Eggmans robots!" Sonic saw one nearby. "Is he...helping us?" Two wolves charged at him at both directions. As they got closer to him, he jumped out of the way, making them clang into each other. "Dum dums..." Sonic shamefully mocked them, and sped off to find Claw.

*With Tails and Knuckles...*

The incomplete Team Sonic was probably knocking out more wolves than ever. Tails was either whipping them down with his tail or blasting them with his arm gun. Unfortunately, Tails was out of ammo.

"Oh man! I'm out of ammo!" He told Knux. Out of nowhere, a chao repeatedly hit three wolves. After a few seconds, they retreated somewhere else. "Cheese?" Tails recognized him. Knuckles just stood there in disbelief.

"Chao chao!" The blue chao stood in his heroic pose.

"So...where's Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"Over here!" Tails and Knuckles turned to the voice. All this time, Cream hid behind a car, accompanied with someone else...someone...batty.

"Hey boys," she said in her usual, seductive manner.

"R-Rouge? You were with Cream?!"

"Huh...look what the bat dragged in!" Knuckles retorted and rolled his eyes. The white bat just clicked her tongue and sauntered over to him. "Don't. You. Dare..." He snarled.

"While you two are putting on a M rated show, I'll just mind my own business and go...to...Shadow?" At a far distance, Tails spotted the U.L.F limping, while holding his bruised stomach. Cream also saw him.

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream ran out to catch him before he collapsed. Tails went to help her and see what was going on.

"Shadow! What happened?"

"Foxboy..." Shadow wheezed out before he took a breather. "Where's Faker?"

"Sonic went to fight the wolf who's causing this riot." The dark hero's eyes shot open again.

"Claw..." He muttered the treacherous name. With that, he stood up again and continued his way to the fight that was taking place between Sonic and Claw.

"W- Where are you going?" Tails asked with a bit of concern. Shadow didn't reply. He only replied in his mind.

**"I'm going to get my damn fourth chaos emerald back! And noone is gonna stop me! Not even Claw!"**

*Meanwhile...*

Sonic punched one last wolf in the face. He slowly turned around only to see the person that he was looking for. "What?" The notorious Claw the wolf, standing ontop of a building, facing opposite of him.

"It all starts with this..." Claw grabbed his chaos emerald and starts to admire it. "A jewel containing the ultimate power..." Sonic knew that it was his true rival's emerald.

"That's Shadow's...chaos emerald!" Claw kept on admiring it until Sonic broke the silence. "Now I know what's going on!" The blue blur started to walk to him. "You think you're so awesome just because you THINK that you're the new ultimate life form, so...where do YOU think you're going with Shadow's emerald and rings?!" Claw just stared blankly at him. Sonic started to charge at him. "Say something! You fake rival!"

"Chaos...control!" Claw flipped the emerald up, and caught it infront of him. In a flash of green he disappeared from the building, and reappeared above Sonic, kicking him down on the concrete floor.

"Darn...he knows some of Shadow's chaos powers...how?" He thought as he coughed out some blood gurgling in his mouth.

"Looks like we haven't been properly introduced," Claw said menacingly. "My name is Claw. I'm the world's ultimate life form. I have no time for games, get ready to be destroyed!" Claw stood in his battle pose. Sonic got up from the floor and did the same.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like ****a bad-ass fight between Sonic and Claw is about to go down! Will Shadow get there in time, before he's too late?! Stay tuned for the next chapter, review plz! And I'll catch y'all on the flipside!**


	6. Tables are turned for better or worse!

**Hey everyone! So, it's Day 30 of my Summer of Awesomeness and it has been galloping along very quickly. And I had the most fun ever! Probably my awesome-st summer ever!**

**Thank you for reviewing! Means a lot! ;)**

To SuperSonicBoom12:**- CONGRATS! YOU ARE THE SECOND PERSON TO GET MY SUMMER EDITION OF PARTYRINGS! HERE YA GO!**

**So, everyone was dying to see this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tables are turned for better or worse!**

Sonic dashed to Claw one more time, avoiding the chaos spears aimed at him. He successfully attacked the wolf by kicking its face in, and. knocked Shadow's emerald away.

"Damn you, Hedgehog!" When Sonic wasn't looking, Claw attacked him from behind, and tackled him on the ground. Luckily, Sonic resolved that and kicked him up in the air.

"Heh, more like: Damn you, Wolf!" He cockily said as Claw crashed down. A few seconds had past and Claw became unconcious...well, that's what Sonic thought. Suddenly, Shadow's chaos emerald unexpectedly landed in Claw's hand. He gripped it and a powerful green force knocked the blue blur away.

"Err, more like: Damn you to hell, Sonic the Hedgehog." He mumbled disgracefully.

*With Eggman...*

_**"Another update on the Station Square takeover! World hero: Sonic the Hedgehog has now met face to face with notorious leader Claw the Wolf and they are now having a bad-ass showdown!" (A/N: you just gotta love the news reporter ;) xD)**_

A footage of Sonic and Claw battling was shown, Eggman was more flabbergasted as a rock right now. "What?! Duck, Sonic, Duck!" A painful yell came from the video as Eggman winced. "Wait! What the heck am I advising the blue rat for?!" The mad scientist just realised. "I'd like to see him hurt!...but he's not getting hurt by me...he's getting hurt by that damn wolf!" With that, Eggman stormed out of his seat into his invention room. He whipped out his special laser gun, and hopped into his classic eggmobile. Within 2 minutes, Eggman shooted out his base and made his way (slowly) into the damaged city of Station Square.

*With Amy..and someone else.*

"Come on little girly! Let's fight!" A wolf taunted at Amy, she just gave him a cold stare. Thinking that the wolf has been insulted, she yelled her battle cry and attacked him viciously...but she failed as the hammer snapped in two, courtesy of the wolf. Now, it was the wolf's turn to attack her. Amy retreated and ran away, but she clumsily tripped over a rock and fell. This gave the wolf a advantage to attack her, but before she could do that, a gunshot was heard, and the wolf collapsed onto the ground. Motionless, and brains and blood everywhere. But upon the dead wolf's corpse, she saw a shadow-y figure walk away from her, and that figure was none other than:

"S-Shadow...?"

*With Knuckles and Rouge...*

Since Tails and Cream splitted up to form a team, Knuckles and Rouge blankly decided to form one as well. Although Knux isn't happy about it..

"Remind me again why I'm stuck with you, Batgirl?" Knuckles rudely asked.

"Shut your trap hole," Rouge snarled and leg-swiped 5 wolves. "And help me fight off these remaining wolves."

"Pfft! Whatever, Rouge. Your so batty, that the Bats wouldn't like to hang with you." Knux grumbled.

"Look, do you want a slap in that dopey face of yours?!" While Rouge was ranting to Knux, she didn't even notice a car coming towards her way. Since Rad red spotted it first, he jumped on Rouge's head and punched the car far away from there. Rouge witnessed what happened when the crimson echidna landed on the concrete floor. Her aqua eyes were wide...and her voice was tiny.

"You...saved me..."

"Well yeah, since you weren't dumb enough to look the other way, I came in and-mph!" Before Knuckles knew it, he had to believe it; Rouge pulled her red hero into a long, passionate kiss. Knux's eyes shot open right away, but they emerging went shut. After a romantic 20 seconds, they broke the kiss. Immediately, Knuckles collapsed on the floor, mumbling: "Rainbow...kisses..." Rouge just shook her her head shamefully.

*Back with Sonic and Claw...*

"You might as well give up, hedgehog!" Claw snatched a knife from the ground and held it to the blue blur's face. "If I can take down 'the U.L.F', I can take you down!" Sonic resolved that, and spindashed towards the car.

"I think you're lying, Claw. No way can you finish Shadow off with a knife! It just can't be." Sonic then leaped off the car, and charged at Claw to finish him once and for all.

"Oh yeah? Well get ready to feel the effect of Shadow's death for real!"

*With Eggman...*

After a mind burning 25 minutes, Eggman finally made it to Station Square. Where he saw the two youngsters: Tails and Cream fighting off a large pack of wolves; but when it became too much for them, Eggman fired his laser to scare to wolves off.

"Fox boy! Grab your girlfriend, and hop on!" Eggman ordered sternly, which Tails unexpectedly obeyed. As one of the wolves lurched at the Eggmobile, Eggman shot him with his laser gun again. "Drat, why can't this thing go any faster?!"

"Leave it to me!" Tails offered to help his arch rival. He reached for the little contaminate below the driving wheel, and began to fiddle with the wires. Although, it was a bit hard to do that with Eggman's fat body in the way...anyhoo, Eggman spoke while he was attempting the task.

"We need to catch up with Shadow to defeat that blasted wolf!" Hearing that statement caused Tails to hit his head.

"Whaat?! Aren't you supposed to be our enemy?!"

"I still hate you guys! But if this wolf takes over Station Square, I'll never advance my plans of making the Eggman empire! I already have the blue rat on my back, I can't possibly have another threat to the Eggman empire!?"

"Ahh...so, your helping us?" Tails wrapped this up.

"Well if you put it that way...yes...and no."

"Almost there...gotcha!" After a few minutes of tinkering, the Eggmobile was running faster than it was 22 years ago.

"Good job, kid." Eggman weirdly complimented him.

"Well, an IQ of 300 pays off really easily. You should know that since you have the same IQ as mine."

"Hmph!" Eggman snorted. "Yeah, I guess."

*Back With Sonic and Claw...*

"Your ass is mine, Faker!" Claw snarled as he attempted to slash his knife into Sonic, but he failed as he dodged and backed off a little bit.

"Since when were you the next Shadow?"

"Since I defeated Shadow, you pathetic excuse of a hedgehog!"

"Geez, such big words from a loser. Give it up will ya?! You know you'll never meet my demands even if your life depended on it."

"Shut the f*** up!" Claw had enough and charged at Sonic, blazing eyes and all, when a big hammer sent him flying on the ground in no time.

"Looks like the joke's on you, Claw." Sonic grinned cockily as he saw Amy and gave her a high five.

*With Eggman...again.*

"Hey! I think that's Shadow over there!" The two tailed kit spotted the dark hearted hero in no time. "Yo Shadow!"

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned around. "Foxboy, Doctor. What are you doing here?!"

"Shadow! Take these!" Eggman threw two chaos emeralds beneath his feet. Which he took both of them up and he started to admire then.

"The jewel containing the ultimate power..." He mumbled. He gritted the emeralds in his hand and thanked Eggman. He then continued his way to finish Claw once and for all, which was not a long way from here.

*15 minutes later...*

After a brutalising 15 minutes of battling, Sonic was almost covered in blood and scars. Amy was knocked out by Claw's powerful blast, and the helpless blue blur was struggling to stand up.

"Looks like I got ya where I want ya." Claw's shadow peeked over the struggling hedgehog. "Say goodnight, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Claw lifted the knife up...and stabbed the hedgehog brutally in the stomach...well, almost. He was stopped by a hand holding his knife. He met angry glazing wine red eyes. The grey wolf's eyes widened in horror. Before he knew it, he was punched in the gut, and was pushed back a long distance. And that hand belonged none other than the notorious Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic looked up one last time to surprisingly see his true rival.

"Shadow...?"

"Hmph! Faker. Need a hand?" Shadow offered a hand and Sonic gratefully accepted it.

"Welcome back, Shadow!"

"Whatever." Then, Shadow turned to the wolf who caused this mayhem to happen. "Now. To finish what this Wolf has started. **CHAOS...CONTROOOL!**" Shadow shouted aggressively as the two chaos emeralds flew around him. Seconds later, they disappeared into thin air and reappeared as a figure of Shadow's implanted rings on his wrist.

"Whoa...but, Claw has your rings and emerald...how?"

"As long as I have Maria in my heart, Faker, I AM the Ultimate Life Form! And NOONE is gonna take that away from me!" Shadow said sternly. The blue blur was speechless for a while, until Claw started coughing up blood and getting back to his mental state of mind.

"Shadow?! I thought I killed you!"

"Fool! You can't kill the Ultimate!"

"Oh ho! It is SO on!"

"Faker! Stay out of this! This is between me and him, now!"

"Again with the Knuckles imitation?!" Sonic asked mockingly.

"Just shut up and take care of your girlfriend!" Shadow retorted back.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

From what the atmosphere looks from here, it was gonna be a battlefield set in hell.

* * *

**Finally! I made it! Right! Time to update Sonic Couple Battles in a few minutes time! So stay tuned if you read it!**

**Review please! And I'll see ya later!**

**Catch y'all in Year 9 where I'll begin my GCSE's :D**


End file.
